


Daisy

by saltypepperspice



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypepperspice/pseuds/saltypepperspice
Summary: "Seungmin ah" he calls softly.The younger boy turns and asks, "Since when?" he moves closer to Hyunjin. "Since when did you lose the necklace?"Hyunjin lowers his head, hands playing with the hem of his sweatshirt. "... a while." He mumbles.-----Wherein Hyunjin loses the necklase Seungmin gifted to him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunjin said he lost the necklace Seungmin gave him 😭 I felt the urge to write something so here it is. 
> 
> It's been years since I last wrote anything so my writing is really rusty. SEUNGJIN MADE ME DO IT
> 
> Thank you B, for reading it through. 
> 
> I posted it first on my dump twt @seungjindump_

Hyunjin notices how the younger boy has been avoiding eye contact with him since he came back to the dorm. He knows it has to do with the missing necklace that he didn't even dare to tell Seungmin. It was a gift from a few months ago, and being his clumsy self, he lost it and doesn't remember how or when.

He enters their room and sees Seungmin getting ready for bed. 

"Seungmin ah" he calls softly.

The younger boy turns and asks, "Since when?" he moves closer to Hyunjin. "Since when did you lose the necklace?"

Hyunjin lowers his head, hands playing with the hem of his sweatshirt. "... a while." He mumbles. 

"And I had to find out on a vlive?" Seungmin furrows his eyebrows, clearly disappointed.

"I'm sorry…" Hyunjin whispers, feeling the tears welling up on his eyes, he knew Seungmin would get sulky about this. He did promise the younger that he would always wear his gifts after that sweater fiasco before so he wasn't sure how to tell him. "I didn't mean to…" he says with a sob he has been fighting. 

"H-Hyunjin?" Seungmin's disappointment turns into concern, "are you crying?" He moves closer to the older boy. 

"I'm sor-" Hyunjin feels a pair of arms wrap around him.

"It's okay" Seungmin whispers. He feels the older boy sink into his shoulders. "It's just a necklace." He hums as he puts his hand at the back of his head reassuring Hyunjin that it's really fine. 

They stayed like that for a while until Hyunjin's sobs stopped. Seungmin loosens up his hold and Hyunjin looks at him with glassy eyes and whispers, "I'm really sorry…" Seungmin hums in affirmation. "I was trying to look for it but we were to busy with everything… I was so desperate I almost ordered a new one but it was out of stock…"

Seungmin steps back and fakes a shocked expression, "You were gonna lie to me?" 

Hyunjin bites his lips before he answers, "I sorry… I didn't--" He was cut off when Seungmin pulls him and kisses him lightly on the lips. 

"I said it's okay…" He smiles at him, "I was disappointed, even mad at some point. I really wanted to show you that but I didn't expect you to cry, I'm sorry about that." Hyunjin pouts. Seungmin pulls him again for a kiss. He deepens the kiss when he felt Hyunjin tugging his shirt. 

They broke the kiss to breathe and Seungmin smiles, "and did you really think I can stay mad at you for so long?" Hyunjin giggles. He knew Seungmin can never, no matter how stupid he can get sometimes. 

"Though, I'm really shocked you were planning to go as far as buying a new one." Seungmin teases, earning him a smack. "Stop teasing me." 

He pulls Hyunjin into a hug, "We should go to be now." The younger says. 

"I love you." The taller boy whispers.

"I love you too." Seungmin answers, before kissing Hyunjin in the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, Seungmin."


End file.
